


A Moving Day

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving On, Songfic, Teen Romance, remembering the past, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: It's time to put things in the past.Inspired by Chen - I'll Be There.Written for Tinysparks Round 1: Beginning
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	A Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, my friends, for betaing this and being test readers!

Minseok seals the last box and wipes away the sweat running down his temples. It’s his final day in the school dorm. As a fresh graduate, he has to pack up and move out - away from the memories he spent here in the last three years, making space for the new batch of students coming in.

The sound of the door opening and his father’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. “Min, you have everything with you?” 

“Yes, all in these boxes,” Minseok answers, gesturing to the stack of boxes. 

“Great, help me move them to our car.”

After the last box has been moved, Minseok takes in one final look at his dorm room. The wind blows, making the white curtain dance in the air. The tidily made up single bed on the right side belonged to Minseok. The white walls were once covered in his portfolio of drawing and sketches, now all unpasted and kept tidily in his folder. 

_“You are so talented, Minseokie! Can you draw me too, please?”_

Minseok remembers that sweet voice all too clearly. 

This is the room he used to share with someone special. Someone with a bright, sunny smile, kitten-like lips, beautiful eyelashes, who always see everything with positivity. 

Someone precious, so close to his heart. His Jongdae.

Minseok takes the one final item, a small notebook on top of his desk. It was not his, but it was gifted to him. He flips through and memories flashed in his mind. 

The day they first met as roommates - Minseok arrived first and was in the middle of changing clothes when Jongdae opened the door and screamed. The first days of being roommates, bickering, and deciding who took which part of the room. The start of high school, studying together for midterms and tests. Minseok’s birthday surprise - Jongdae purposely ignored Minseok but at the end of the day, surprising him with a cake together with their other friends. 

It makes Minseok smile remembering the happy memories. 

He reads more things. The time a new bubble tea shop opened near their school and the two of them queued for hours to buy it. When it was the rainy season yet they forgot to bring umbrellas so they were all drenched but still dancing in the rain. Going for karaoke and singing their hearts out. 

Their secret trip together away from the city, stargazing in one summer night that led to confession and their first kiss. Since then, Minseok saw his roommate in a different light. Not only the one full of care, but also full of love.

It was a lively time for both of them, joyful and in love, being a cheesy couple. Going on dates, sometimes hanging out on cafes near the campus, walking together hand in hand. Or just staying in their dorm room, watching anime and cuddling. Jongdae was a great boyfriend. Cute, attentive, caring, and understanding. Even doing mundane daily things feels special when it was with Jongdae. 

Simply put, Minseok was totally whipped for Jongdae. His other friends teased him about it, but he didn’t care. As long as he and Jongdae were happy.

All was well until one day, Minseok found Jongdae collapsed in their dorm room, his body cold. Panicked, he contacted the dorm supervisor and an ambulance was sent. 

His eyes start to burn, so he averts his attention away from the book for a moment. Minseok remembers clearly what happened after this. 

Apparently all this time, Jongdae was suffering from an illness, but no one knew. Not even Minseok, his roommate. Despite his pain, Jongdae smiled the brightest, took his medicines secretly, not wanting anyone to know. It broke Minseok’s heart seeing his boyfriend so pale, too skinny, and weak on the hospital bed. 

Minseok felt guilty for not taking care of Jongdae better. He prayed and prayed, and prayed some more. For some divine intervention. For Jongdae to recover and they could be back together again.

Unfortunately, his wish didn’t come true. Only this diary and a letter made it to Minseok. 

_To my dearest Minseokie,_

  
_If you read this letter, it means my surgery is not successful or there's another reason for me not to be around anymore._  
_I miss you so much._  
_But there's no way for us to be together again like this._  
_I'm sorry for all the broken promises, our plans together that are ruined. I wish there is a way to make it up to you._  
_However,_  
_Please don't be sad anymore, Minseokie. Wipe your tears. It makes your face look ugly being all sad like that._  
_Just as there's only one of me, there's only one of you in this world too. You deserve happiness._  
_There's nothing I would want more than to see you happy._  
_Go out there, find someone who loves you, and makes you happier than me. Let our happy times become a good memory we once shared together._  
_Don't worry about me. I'll be here waiting for you on the other side. Tell me all about it when we meet again._  
_Thank you for treating me normally like any other person, and for loving me._

_I love you_

_Jongdae_

Minseok folds the letter back and tucks it inside the diary, keeping it in his bag. His sight is blurry with tears. 

All good things must come to an end, that’s what people said.

It’s hard, living without Jongdae - it feels like half of his heart was gone. But life goes on. 

One chapter of his life has ended and the next one is beginning soon. 

Bracing himself, Minseok takes a deep breath and closes the door. Leaving behind the high school days, the pain, the grief. The good memories shall remain in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> An ending makes way to a new beginning, that's why I chose to write this. I apologize for breaking your heart >_<
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this!  
> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoy this (or cried)
> 
> Stream [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://open.spotify.com/track/3HqHJaYsBVVDWAe9ha5fGh?si=3jpFv02UQvmyPjprjpNeZg>Chen%20-%20I'll%20be%20there</a>%0A%0ATalk%20to%20me%20&%20follow%20me%20on%20<a%20href=)


End file.
